Amores Prohibidos
by katitabender
Summary: Mi primer Song-Fic inspiriado en la hermosa cancion de el grupo elefante muy al estilo de Aang y Katara. Espero les guste.


**Avatar no es mío, me divierto escribiendo estas historias.**

Por mientras se dan las actualizaciones de amor: desorden perfectamente ordenado y de Castigo Divino, decidí escribir esto. Mi primer son fic inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas: Amores Prohibidos de elefante me ha cautivado y espero que mi Fic lo haga a ustedes. Mientras lo leen sería bueno que escuchen la canción.

Si mas les dejo…

**XXXX**

**AMORES PROHIBIDOS**

POR

KATITABENDER.

Corazones rotos en las avenidas  
mariposas de color  
fantasías en cualquier esquina  
y yo sin su amor.

Hay mujeres por las que se da la vida  
y un poquito más  
yo la quise desde el primer día tanto  
sin miedo, sin más.

**POV Aang.**

Ahora que mi vida escapa entre mis dedos, me he dispuesto a trabajar en mi testamento como avatar y en el legado que dejo a mi sucesor. Acostado en mi cama con la luz de la luna llena recuerdo cada momento de mi infancia, cuando todo parecía bueno, real, mágico…

Mi mente, ya algo olvidadiza por la edad, divaga aquellos momentos en los que vivía en el templo aire del sur, acompañado de mis amigos y acompañado de Gyatso. Ahora que me queda poco tiempo, puedo sentirlo en mi ser, he decidido dejar en este pergamino al avatar próximo la mejor enseñanza que he aprendido en mi tiempo aquí. Una que me duele recordar.

Mis dedos débiles apenas alcanzan a plasmar mis pensamientos, pero he decidido no morir hasta dejar por concluida, con esto, mi verdadera historia.

Al que lea esto próximamente, espero seas tú, mi sucesor, ponga mucha atención a mi consejo: "el amor nunca es fácil y muchos te impedirán ser feliz por conveniencia o por odio, pero aférrate a él y se fuerte o de lo contrario perderás ese algo valioso y tu vida junto con tu deber se esfumará con él"

Seguro has leído esto y te ha parecido extraño. Déjame decirte que yo mismo me he arrepentido de mis escritos. Como futuro avatar seguro esperas consejos sobre la paz, la meditación, el autocontrol… consejos que mi sucesor Roku se encargó de dejarme a mí, pero he percibido que tendremos mucha vida en la cual podré guiarte y por eso he decidido dejarte esto más personal en tus manos, para que solo busques este papel cuando necesites fuerza.

Pero mejor me dejo de palabrerías que te han de parecer tediosas de leer y me concentro. Para que puedas entender la realidad de tu vida, debes entender la parte difícil de la mía y lo que me ha llevado a este mi triste final, acostado en mi cama débil, solo…

Si… ¡solo! En mi vida como avatar déjame decirte que nunca faltaron mujeres que se acercaran a querer seducirme, enamorarme… pero siempre las ignoré, las ignoré toda mi vida porque siempre amé y amaré solo a una. A ella… a la que amé, a la que está muerta…

Aun mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar aquellos tiempos de mi juventud. Siento mi cuerpo rejuvenecer al volver 80 años atrás, justo en el año de la alineación planetaria, justo aquel jueves, el día de mi cumpleaños número 16. Los monjes y yo celebrábamos con alegría no solo el hecho de que este año ocurriría uno de los acontecimientos más raros y castos del cosmos, sino que celebramos mi pronto dominio como maestro de los 4 elementos. Era un avatar pleno.

Reía mientras observaba a Gyatso gastarles más bromas pesadas a los otros monjes y mientras miraba como mis amigos bailaban al son del cuerno sunki…

Y empecé a sentir aquella presión en el pecho, presión de la tristeza acumulada al saber que me marchaba de mi hogar para cumplir por fin con mis deberes de avatar. Para al fin ser aquello que el mundo esperaba de mi.

Pero algo me consolaba, no me iba solo. Mi mentor Gyatso vendría conmigo a Omashu el lugar de mi establecimiento, donde conocería a muchos políticos y personas influyentes y quizá, solo quizá conocería a mi nueva esposa.

El viaje a Omashu fue cansado, más de dos días de viaje. Lo bueno es que mi acompañante era excelente y aminoró la carga de los días de vuelo y de acampar y por fin, aquella mañana del domingo llegamos a la curiosa ciudad.

Se miraba el cambio de mi humilde templo a la gran ciudad. Una ciudad muy prospera por demás decir. Se miraban aquellos canales de tierra llevar entregas que los maestros tierras se encargaban de administrar el sistema de correo de la ciudad a la vez que se miraba aquel gran comercio que no hacía más que prosperar y entonces hice descender a mi bisonte en el patio del gran palacio del rey Bumi, donde nos esperaba no solo él; también nos esperaba su guardia y los generales de más alto rango de la ciudad.

Entramos en aquel enorme lugar y se nos fue servido el más exagerado banquete. Durante todo el tiempo los generales lanzaban preguntas sobre mis planes para proteger al mundo y guiarnos a más progreso y paz. Algunas las contesté yo, otras Gyatso se encargó de suplirme perfectamente.

El rey Bumi, también fue un caso en nuestra pequeña convivencia. A pesar de su edad y de la notoria sabiduría que emanaba de sus ojos, se encargó de alivianar la presión de los hombres alrededor mío con sus buenos chistes. Chistes que Gyatso y yo nos encargamos de complementar a la perfección.

Una vez de lado todo el protocolo fuimos llevados a la que sería mi nueva casa. Una casa amplia, cómoda, natural y a la vez sencilla. Una casa como el templo aire. Quien tuvo la idea de la decoración era un genio. Bumi y Gyatso sonrieron con satisfacción al saber que mi nuevo hogar era agradable a mi vista.

Pero mis ansias de joven no me permitían estar anclado en el lugar, más que para dormir. Agarré mi planeador y luego de acomodar a Appa en su nuevo establo, salí a recorrer la ciudad.

Y llegué a un parque donde descendí y aspiré una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Abrí los ojos para guiar mi vista por todo el lugar; estaba plagado de niños con sus padres que jugaban a ritmo con la naturaleza. Los arboles llenos de hojas verdes, ondeaban al ritmo del viento, en el pequeño estanque del lugar niños daban migajas de pan a los pato-tortugas que nadaban ahí; los enamorados cogían con cuidado las hermosas rosas rojas a sus muy sonrojadas novias. Podía seguir admirando la belleza del lugar hasta que algo aterrizó pesadamente sobre mi cabeza, perturbando mis pensamientos.

Fruncí el seño de curiosidad pues me interesaba saber que era aquello que se había posado cómodamente en mi calva. Llevé los brazos encima de mi lentamente y cogí aquello, ahora esponjoso lejos de mi cabeza y ahora delante mío.

-¿un lémur murciélago?

El animal me miró de lado hasta que sus orejas se movieron, claramente ajustándolas para escuchar algo. Y entonces oí jadeos y unos pasos detenerse tras de mí.

-¡Momo!- dijo alguien que estaba agotado.

Y aflojé al animal que salió volando en dirección de la voz. Entonces volteé.

Una chica morena, de cabellos castaños y largos, labios rojos y hermosos ojos azules como el océano me miraba apenada. El lémur se había posado en su hombro, encima de aquel largo y fino vestido azul y comía una semilla de girasol que la chica le había dado.

-¡perdóneme, discúlpeme!- dijo acercándose a mi- es mi mascota y es muy necio, ha salido volando y lo he perseguido hasta aquí. Disculpe que se haya posado en su cabeza.

Sonreí de manera consoladora para que ella no siguiera sintiéndose mal.

-descuida…- contesté de manera casual- soy un imán de animales, ellos me agradan y al parecer yo a ellos.

Ella me sonrió divinamente. Abrió su boca para agregar algo solo para ser interrumpida con otro grito.

-¡Katara!

Y después de unos minutos apareció otro moreno, al parecer mayor que ella y con sus mismas características y una chica de piel blanca pálida, algo bajita, cabellos negros arreglados en una moña y aquellos ojos nublados. Ella era ciega.

-¿lo has cogido?- preguntó la joven de voz chillona.

-si- dijo presentando al animal- aquí está.

-bueno…- contestó el joven algo apurado- hay que irnos, mamá nos espera…

-si…- contestó; antes de volver su vista hacia donde yo estaba- muchas gracias por tenerlo y por no molestarte cuando… ya sabes…

-sí, no hay problema.

-bueno…. Adiós.

Y se marchó. No hace falta decir que la joven, Katara según supe cuando la llamaron, me había dejado cautivado. No sabía en aquel momento que era el inicio de algo. Algo mágico y duro. Claro que no presté mente en aquel momento y seguí con mi día despreocupado solo para volver en la noche a mi casa a cenar y luego irme a donde había dejado a Appa a platicar. Tal y como acostumbraba todas las noches.

Al día siguiente, ese lunes por la mañana, Gyatso y yo, montados en Appa nos fuimos al mercado de la ciudad. No era nada raro para mí que los habitantes de Ba Sing Se miraran con cautela y con asombro a mi bisonte mientras bajábamos de él. Pero ya habría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse, viviría la mayor parte de mi vida ahí. Ahora lo que importaba era el desayuno. Y Gyatso y yo nos dividimos por el amplio lugar en busca de fruta y verduras frescas.

Me dirigí al puesto de mangos. Ya había posado mi vista en uno rosado, grande y a mi parecer jugoso. Lo tomé rápidamente con mis manos cuando fue arrebatado de mí, para mi sorpresa por el mismo animal del día anterior. Sonreí al saber lo que vendría después.

-Momo que te he dicho sobre…- la voz se detuvo cuando posó sus ojos sobre los míos- ¿acaso tienes un imán?- comentó con diversión- pues parece que mi lémur se siente muy atraído a ti.

Me encogí de hombros- no que yo sepa…

Ella me sonrió y de nuevo aquel joven interrumpió en mi plática.

-¿de nuevo tu?- preguntó divertido aquel moreno- ahora parece que Momo es mas mascota tuya que de mi hermana…

-¡Sokka!

-es cierto- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros- a propósito mucho gusto…- me tendió la mano- soy Sokka.

-Aang- contesté casualmente.

-ojala que esto no se haga muy seguido- comentó el joven burlonamente- a mi hermana no se le ocurrirían tantas disculpas tan seguido.

Ella dio un resoplido frustrado.

-bueno ya tenemos a Momo y ya nos vamos… te vemos luego.

Y se fueron los dos rápidamente, esta vez dejándome un poco aturdido de nuestro reencuentro. Pero… ¿Qué cosa me esperaba con todo esto?

No está de más decir que transcurrieron dos semanas de manera normal, semanas en las que solo me tuve que preocupar de contantes reuniones con el rey Bumi y con el consejo de las ciudades. Pero ahora la calma que había experimentado estos días acababa.

Justamente esta noche se celebraba un baile en mi honor en la que se me presentaría a nobleza residente en Omashu como avatar y además sería mi presentación oficial en el mundo. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. Los nervios se notaban por mi rostro y ni Gyatso colocando una mano reconfortante en mi hombro pudo calmarme.

Mis nervios solo acrecentaron cuando las puertas se abrieron y toda la multitud posó su vista en mí. Sonreí nerviosamente mientras todos los hombres se acercaron a mí. Media hora después seguía apresado por ellos. Todos sacando charlas casuales sobre mi dominio, algunos sobre mi vida pasada, otros me preguntaban sobre las chicas de la ciudad de manera insinuadora.

Luego de eso hubo otro ataque. Miles de padres se arremolinaban a mi alrededor ofreciéndome bailar con sus hijas. Cosa que no podía rechazar por los gestos que Bumi y Gyatso me lanzaban.

Y me encontré ahora en la pista de baile siendo examinado por miles, bailando con 10 chicas diferentes, perdí la cuenta después de un buen tiempo. Lo único que aminoraba mi bochorno era mi propio consuelo al saber que, por lo menos yo era muy bueno en el baile.

Al terminar con la última chica, me excusé de las demás y me acerqué a una gran mesa a tomar algo de ponche. Estaba sediento. No esperaba ver a Katara ahí. Llevaba un hermoso azul hasta arriba de las rodillas y que se ajustaba de manera maravillosamente a su cintura y busto para caer de manera espectacular. Sus cabellos recogidos en una moña con mechones sueltos enmarcaban su muy estilizado rostro. Sonreí y ajuste mi traje antes de dirigirme a su lado.

Era obvio que no me había visto y además me extrañaba que su padre no me la ofreciera en baile.

Me coloqué a su lado y carraspeé sonoramente haciéndola sobresaltarse. Al ver su expresión casi solté en carcajadas

-Señorita…- dije en tono pomposo- es un gusto.

Ella captó mi broma.

-Avatar Aang- hizo una exagerada reverencia- el gusto es mío.

-primera vez que te veo sin que tu mascota y sus travesuras estén de por medio

Ella se sonrojó.

-lo siento- dijo de vuelta- a mi lémur le falta entrenamiento.

-no pasa nada- contesté. Todo a la vez que miraba como Gyatso y Bumi nos observaban con atención y levantaron pulgares de la alegría. Me sonrojé.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó ella y volteó a ver hacia donde yo estaba viendo. No es de más decir que Gyatso y Bumi se disimularon como profesionales, dejándome como un completo tarado.

-eh… ¿quieres bailar?- pregunté después de un momento.

- yo… no puedo- contestó amablemente- debo estar con mi madre ahora… quizá en otra ocasión.

Y se alejó de mi solo para verla dirigirse donde otra mujer mayor, muy parecida a ella se encontraba en la distancia, observándonos cuidadosamente. Vi como acariciaba la cara de Katara solo para verme después con aquellos ojos algo fulminantes de ira y enojo.

Envié esos pensamientos a mi interior "seguro no es nada". Pero que equivocado estaba.

**XXXX**

-¿Gyatso?- dije una de las tantas mañanas, mientras se sentó junto a mí a desayunar.

-dime… joven avatar…

-Gyatso…- ahora mi voz era de fastidio.

Rió sonoramente.

-solo dime que te preocupa Aang…

-necesito encontrar a alguien, solo que no se cómo hacerlo.

-la chica de la fiesta…-sentenció.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-digamos que soy viejo, lo que me hace sabio y observador y solo hacía falta tener ojos para ver tu notoria preferencia hacia la morena.

-¿sabes de quien es hija?

-es hija de Hakoda, el rey de la tribu agua del sur. Tiene un hermano llamado Sokka y su madre se llama Kya. Su padre la ha enviado aquí para que aprenda todo sobre diplomacia en la mejor academia de política en Omashu y su madre se ha venido con ellos a acompañarlos.

-¿Qué eres ahora, su hoja de vida?- pegunté asombrado.

-digamos que solo me informo de mis futuras allegadas.

-¿sabes la dirección de donde estudia?

Y ahí me encontraba como un loco enamorado en aquella pequeña fuente frente al colegio de la chica. La campana sonó y la salida de pronto se vio abarrotada de estudiantes. No pasó mucho hasta que Katara salió por aquella puerta muy sonriente a la par de la otra chica que había visto en aquel parque. Me iba a acercar hasta que vi a otro joven, alto, delgado y de mirada prepotente acercarse a ella halarla del brazo. Se volteó bruscamente y pude presenciar algo de su riña.

-suéltame Jet…

-no hasta que hablemos

-ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo patan así que, largo- gritó la amiga de Katara.

-¿vamos a hablar?

Katara con un forcejeo se lo quitó de encima.

-¡No!- sentenció- vámonos Toph…

Y ellas se alejaron de él haciéndome notar la mirada sádica que ese hombre les lanzaba. Desde entonces no me dio buena espina.

E intenté nuevamente acercarme a ella pero entonces vi a su madre llamarla desde un pomposo carruaje. Ella subió a él sin preocupaciones y luego se marchó. Pero yo no me daría por vencido tan fácil. Haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para forzar un encuentro con ella.

Al día siguiente fue diferente. Justo cuando salía del colegio logré interceptarla y me miró con asombro. Me vi forzado a romper el hielo.

-hola…-saludé.

-hola…-contestó.

Más segundos de silencio.

-¿estarás ocupada?

Ella se vio intrigada por la pregunta.

-¿para qué?

-te quiero invitar a comer algo…

Ella pareció pensarlo.

-me temo que no puedo…- me contestó antes de seguir caminando.

-¿por qué no?- pregunté siguiéndola.

-tengo algunos deberes…

-¿y no puedes aplazarlos un par de horas?

Suspiró pero no contestó así que me vi forzado a continuar.

-¿sabes? Es difícil ser nuevo en una ciudad, incluso si eres el avatar o no, pero me acordé que tú no eres una completa extraña para mí y se nota que has vivido mucho tiempo aquí. Esperaba… no, espero que podamos comer algo y me enseñes la ciudad ¿Qué dices?

Esperé un par de segundos solo para ver como volteaba lentamente.

-¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo

-¡no puedo creer que hayas estado en todas partes del mundo!- me dijo sonriendo.

-bueno… casi todas partes- corregí mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi jugo de fresa y Kiwi. Me sentía tan cómodo hablando con ella.

-pero has recorrido más que yo…- replicó. Asentí nuevamente.

-eso sí… aunque dudo que yo haya recorrido tanto como tu lémur mascota. El sí que es inquieto- rió sonoramente y la siguiente frase salió de mi boca sin inhibiciones- tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

En seguida se detuvo y cubrió su boca con sus manos, apenada. Tomé su manos entre las mías, despejando completamente su rostro y sonreí, viendo aquellos hipnotizante ojos azules y sintiendo hundirme con ellos.

Tres de la mañana, yo debía estar loco. No me importó. Subí con cautela por aquellos muros a la que supuse era su ventana. ¿Qué hacía yo a esas horas en su casa? Ni yo mismo sabía que contestarme pero lo diré. El día de la pequeña salida le había escuchado decir que le encantaban los lirios panda y, aunque eran flores tremendamente difíciles de conseguir. Ahí las tenía, para un avatar nada era difícil.

Escalé con agilidad extrema en la oscuridad de la noche. Posé el ramo en su ventana y lo acomodé para hacerlo presentable. Toqué el vidrio con algo de fuerza para lograr que el sonido lograra despertarla del sueño que tenía.

Me escondí entre unos matorrales y esperé pacientemente. Unos segundos luego vi como su recamara se iluminaba por la luz de las velas y como entonces la abrió para que el frio viento de la madrugada golpeara su rostro y entonces lo vio y con sus manos temblorosas cogió aquel pequeño detalle mío.

Y sonrió brillantemente haciéndome sonreír y luego la vi observando cuidadosamente a su alrededor, seguramente buscándome. No revelé mi presencia pero si vi como se abrazaba a los lirios y entraba nuevamente a su cuarto. Entonces si pude volver a descansar tranquilo.

Al día siguiente, me dirigí a su colegio. Esperaba encontrarla y tener otra charla con ella. Doblando la esquina vi a su hermano Sokka y a su amiga, la que su supe que se llamaba Toph en una candente sesión de besos en un callejón oscuro cerca del colegio. Volteé mi vista apenado. No presté más atención y entonces la encontré sentada en una banca observando con curiosidad hacia la puerta del colegio. Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan sola?

-espero a mi hermano y Toph desde hace un buen rato… pero ninguno se aparece- comentó con tono de fastidio.

Me acordé de lo que acababa de presenciar.

-seguro están ocupados.

-¿pero y en qué? Ya no hay clases.

-seguro hacen mandados juntos…- dije.

-¿ellos?- replicó mi amiga con una sonrisa- pero si no se soportan… se odian

"eso no era lo que parecía" pensé. Pero en vez de eso contesté- si… seguro andan en otro lado entonces…

Asintió distraídamente.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-¡Wow!- dijo mientras desde la cabeza de mi bisonte muraba el distante suelo- ¡con que así mira Momo las cosas!

Sonreí.

-algo parecido.

Ella entonces volteó a verme y me sorprendió cuando sentí sus suaves labios en mi mejilla.

Me sonrojé. Seguro me miraba como un idiota.

-¿y eso por qué fue?

-por esto- contestó ella gesticulando con las manos- bueno… también por los lirios.

Le sonreí.

-estás loco por hacer eso a las tres de la mañana.

-los nómadas aire somos así…

-se nota.

Quise seguir en el cielo con ella mucho más tiempo pero recordé que tenía una importante reunión de avatar con el rey Bumi, Gyatso y los demás generales así que tuve que descender para dejarla en su casa. Bajamos muy sonrientes solo para encontrarnos con su muy disgustada madre en la puerta. Ambos tragamos saliva sonoramente.

-Katara… ¿pero qué hacías?

-lo siento madre… mi nuevo amigo Aang- me incliné de cabeza respetuosamente- me ha traído a casa por hoy.

-bien…- dijo después de un momento con voz dura y sin quitarme la vista- has llegado algo tarde… Jet ha estado mucho tiempo esperándote aquí para que conversen unos asuntos- sentí a la chica a mi lado tensarse- ahora entra.

Katara hizo lo que su madre mandó de inmediato y entró a la gran casa. Pude observar como la señora me miraba de manera tajante antes de entrar a la mansión tras su hija.

Me apuré a llegar temprano a su colegio para poder pasar mucho más tiempo con ella esta vez. En el camino vi a Sokka y a Toph en otra sesión de besos complementado con caricias. Pero que equivocada estaba Katara. Y me acerqué de nuevo a ella. Pero algo raro pasó esta vez. Ella parecía evitarme.

-¿Katara qué ocurre?

-Nada- se excusó mirando a otra parte- todo está bien…

-no parece…

-¿por qué lo dices?

-pues porque…-No pude terminar pues la voz de su madre nos interrumpió

-¡Katara…!

-voy madre- me miró de manera triste- nos vemos…

Cuando ellas se marcharon entonces vi a Jet. Ese chico repugnante me miraba con aire de suficiencia antes de entrar de nuevo al colegio. Y entonces pude percibir que las cosas iban mal.

No fue la primera vez que Katara me evitó y que su madre, la reina, la alejaba de mí de manera arisca. Algo pasaba y yo necesitaba averiguarlo. Por mi bien y por su bien.

-en cosas de familia no es recomendable meterse Aang- comentó Gyatso muy calmado y sirviéndome una gran taza de té.

-pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme- contesté preocupado- siento que a Katara algo le pasa. Algo que su propia madre está provocando.

-avatar… como tu mentor digo que dejes de agitar aguas… espera a que la tormenta pase y zarpa en el barco.

-tú y tus parábolas…- dije algo fastidiado- pero necesito hacer algo… y lo voy a hacer ahora…-cogí mi planeador.

-Aang ya es de noche… ¿A dónde piensas que vas?

-a donde tengo que ir… no me esperes despierto.

Volé hacia su ventana con suma cautela y me posé en su balcón. Eran las 10 de la noche por lo que no me sorprendió ver su silueta y la de su madre en la habitación. Vi como la señora se inclinó a besar la frente de mi amada antes de dejar la habitación y entonces supe que era mi turno. Toqué a su ventana con gentileza.

Su sombra quedó inmóvil en su lugar por un tiempo y luego con ligereza corrió a abrirla. Entré a su habitación.

-¡estás loco!-susurró- si te atrapan estamos perdidos.

-solo quiero saber que pasa… ¿Por qué me evitas?

No contestó.

-bien… -susurré- si no me contestas entonces gritaré potentemente para que todos se den cuenta que estoy en tu habitación y estemos en problemas.

-Aang por favor…

Pero se detuvo cuando vio que yo estaba dispuesto a gritar a todo pulmón.

-mi madre me impide verte ¡de acuerdo!- soltó de repente. Me quedé paralizado. Ella se sentó pesadamente en la mullida cama- ahora ya lo sabes…

-¿Por qué no quiere que yo te vea?

Ella negó con la cabeza reprimiendo las lágrimas. Me agaché frente a ella para estar a su altura.

-Katara lo lamento pero por más que quieras, incluso aunque yo quiera y lo intente… no me podré alejar de ti- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos. Ella me miró con curiosidad.

-¿por qué?

-porque estoy enamorado de ti…-cuando dije esto me abalancé sobre ella lanzando un apasionado beso a sus deliciosos labios. Labios que en aquel momento eran míos.

Era obvio que lo nuestro no sería nada fácil. Pasamos varias semanas escondiéndonos para que ni su madre ni el odioso de Jet pudieran atraparnos. Katara a menudo soltaba excusas sobre hacer tareas en casa de Toph solo para lograr estar juntos. Valorando cada segundo que estábamos juntos.

Cada minuto era mágico y aquella tarde bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol a las afueras de Ba Sing Se decidió contarme lo que pasaba entre ella y su madre.

-a mi madre le agrada mucho Jet- comenzó- desde que lo conoció a soñado que él sea la pareja para mí, no solo por su fortuna, sino porque las familias han sido por mucho tiempo amigas. He tratado de hacerle ver lo equivocada que está, que no lo amo pero no entiende. Y aquella tarde fue lo peor…

Cuando entré a la casa me empezó a sermonear sobre ti, alegando que el avatar es un problemático y que su vida estaba llena de desgracias. Esas desgracias, si yo salía contigo me perseguirían a mí. Se puso histérica y me gritó que jamás te volvería a ver, me dijo que yo era una desconsiderada por no hacer caso a los avances de Jet pero que haría lo que fuera necesario para vernos juntos.

Sollozó un poco y entonces e di un reconfortante abrazo.

-¿sabes que no podremos seguir así por siempre, no es así?

Asentí y le besé dulcemente la nariz.

-lo sé mi amor- dije- pero no te preocupes… pondré todo en su lugar a mi regreso. Tengo que ir a una reunión a Ba Sing Se pero volveré en menos de una semana. Entonces enfrentaré a tu madre y si ella no escucha viajaré a la tribu agua del sur para hablar con tu padre. Pero estaremos juntos, lo prometo.

Me sonrió cálidamente.

-espero que tengas un buen viaje mi Aang.

**XXXX**

Decir que mi semana lejos de ella en Ba Sing Se fue terrible, la extrañaba a sobre manera y no esperaba los momentos para volver, abrazarla, besarla y tenerla en mis brazos. Mi inquietud y mi falta de atención en las reuniones fueron notorias pero como todo avatar pude terminar las cosas con éxito y emprendí mi viaje desesperado de vuelta a Omashu.

Llegué a la casa aquella fría noche y dejé a Appa en su cobertizo.

-descansa amigo…- dije. Él gruñó en respuesta.

Vi a Gyatso esperándome despierto a esas horas en la sala de estar y con una sonrisa agotada en su rostro.

-buenas noches Aang.

-Gyatso…- lo abracé con alegría- te extrañé.

-así parece… ¿irás donde la señorita Katara hoy?

-es demasiado noche y vengo muy cansado- dije dando un sonoro bostezo- pero mañana iré y le dejaré en claro a la mamá de Katara y al mundo lo nuestro. Gyatso, pienso hacerla mi esposa- y entonces le enseñé el hermoso collar que había tallado a mi mentor. El sonrió ampliamente.

-te felicito joven avatar- contestó- estoy seguro que les irá muy bien juntos. Ustedes se pertenecen el uno al otro.

Llegué a su colegio aquel mediodía, con el sol totalmente fuerte. La vi salir de aquel colegio muy diferente a como la había dejado. Salió totalmente sonámbula de aquel lugar, no sonriente como siempre lo hacía. A sus espaldas Sokka y Toph la miraban con preocupación y ella ni siquiera lo notó

Mientras se acercaba a mi pude ver aquel rostro perdido, sin expresión. Con ojeras marcando aquellos zafiros hermosos y aquella piel morena llena de vida y cálida ahora era gélida y pálida. Me acerqué a saludarla pero fui completamente ignorado cuando pasó junto a mi sin notar mi presencia, como un muerto en vida. Entonces supe que algo andaba mal y me acerqué a Sokka y Toph para averiguar qué sucedía.

-Sokka ¿Qué le ocurre a Katara?

-ni yo lo sé- dijo con tristeza- hace un par de días que esta así.

Entonces volteé a Toph.

-tampoco lo sé- dijo ella- pero ahora parece una muerta en vida ¿no es así?

Asentí.

-seguro es cosa de mujeres Aang- me consoló Gyatso mientras limpiaba con afán la hiedra del jardín- ya se le pasará y podrás darle ese hermoso y reluciente collar.

-no lo sé Gyatso- dije con voz angustiada- ella parecía muerta hoy. Algo pasa y yo debería estar ahí para ella.

-está bien- dijo Gyatso con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ¿Qué tal si cenamos y luego vas a buscarla?

Asentí de manera distraída mientras esperaba para poder marcharme a su casa. Ya había terminado de comer y cogí mis cosas necesarias para dirigirme a la puerta. Apenas la abrí vi la mano levantada de Sokka intentado tocarla. Grandes rastros de lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del moreno.

-Sokka…- dije con cautela.

-algo pasó…

Desde entonces mi vida se derrumbó. Sokka no dijo nada mientras me dirigió a su casa con paso lento y tembloroso. Su rostro se debatía entre llorar o mantenerse fuerte. Y entonces entramos y pude ver a Kya, Toph y otros más llorando alrededor de aquel ataúd fúnebre en el que yacía mi novia. Me negué a creerlo, de todas formas me negué pero la verdad estaba ante mí y ya no había nada que lo pudiera remediar. Ella estaba muerta.

Entonces Sokka volvió a acercarse a mí con dificultad y me tendió un pergamino algo enrollado enfrente.

-creo que debes leerlo.

Lo abrí de manera insegura. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

"Cuando lean esto ya estaré muerta, lejos de la crueldad e insensibilidad de este mundo, lejos de mis seres queridos y de mi vida, lejos de mi misma. No se adonde me llevará mi propio suicidio, si a una eternidad en paz en el mundo de los espíritus o a una eternidad de castigo por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero no importa. Cualquier infierno es mejor que el que he pasado desde hace días aquí en la tierra.

Seguro aun les parece confuso lo que ha pasado pero ahora pienso aclararlo todo. No quiero que me crea una loca que se mata sin motivo. Hace dos días mientras yo esperaba hacer mi paseo como todas las tardes mi mamá me detuvo alegando que tendría que hacer un mandado pero que me quedara mientras esperaba visitas. Después de que ella ha salido ha llegado Jet. Quien me intentó a besarme y de lo cual busqué a defenderme.

No pude luchar mucho tiempo pues aprisionó mi cuerpo contra el suelo y para evitar que siguiera moviéndome y haciendo escándalo me golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza dejándome inconsciente. Desde entonces recuerdo de manera fugaz algunas cosa que fui forzada a hacer, cosas que me llevaron a terminar desnuda, con dolor terrible en mi abdomen y casi muerta en mi cama. Jet entonces se vistió y se fue, llegando después mi madre solo a decirme que eso era lo que tenía que pasar y que lo ocurrido era el destino que trataba de decirme que debo terminar con Jet.

Pero me niego, con todo mi ser me niego. Y ahora sintiéndome tan sucia y usada me temo que debo despedirme de aquí, no hay cabida para mí en este lugar. Si lees esto Aang déjame decirte que me avergüenzo mucho y espero que me perdones. No puedo seguir contigo sintiéndome contaminada, no puedo entregarte algo impuro a ti, mi verdadero y único amor.

No importa lo que pasé y tampoco en el lugar que vaya a terminar, solo déjame decirte que te cuidaré a la distancia"

Terminé de leer la carta de mí amada con lágrimas en los ojos y una nueva ira creciente se apoderó de mí. No recuerdo nada más desde entonces hasta que terminé apoyado en los brazos de Gyatso y con la mayor parte de la casa de Katara destruida.

Jet fue apresado por los agentes de seguridad de Omashu y entregado a Hakoda para que vea la justicia que se aplicaría en el joven. Lo único que sé es que fue encerrado en prisión siendo torturado cada día de su vida fuertemente, todo hasta que después de tres años de vida llena de castigo murió. Y aunque va contra mis votos de monje y avatar espero en lo más profundo de mí ser que nunca descanse paz. Un sucio ser como él no lo merece.

En cambio Kya después de lo que hizo que ocurriera se vio rechazada por su familia y terminó loca. Encerrada en un manicomio el resto de su vida. Sin nadie que fuera amable con ella en el mundo.

Toph y Sokka se casaron 5 años mas tarde. Boda a la que fui invitado y en la que no me sentí feliz. Sus vidas me daban envidia y me volvían triste. Yo había perdido a quien amaba y no logré avanzar pero todo el mundo tras de mi si lo hizo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tragedia fue olvidada, no por mí o su familia claro, pero si por el resto.

Pero ahora, se puede decir que estoy en paz, en paz conmigo mismo al saber que estoy más y más cerca de mi amada. He esperado esto por años, aferrándome al collar que le fabriqué hace años cada minuto, incluso ahora y reclamando a los espíritus él nunca llevarme con ella.

La vida es cruel además de significativa. Te marca y deja cicatrices enormes.

Lo que me ha pasado me ha tatuado, pero estoy renuente a que a otro le pase lo que me ha pasado a mí. Avatar, cuando me leas recuerda que debes aferrarte a tu vida y a la de ese ser especial sin limitaciones. Lucha por ti y lucha por ese ser amado que la vida solo es una y la deben aprovechar.

Si has leído esto no sientas nada de lastima de mi vida, es suficiente la lástima que yo he sentido de mi durante más de 70 años. Cuando Katara murió el mundo para mi dejó de ser brillante y ahora la muerte es lo único claro para mí y con alegría parto de este mundo.

Seguro nos reencontraremos en el más allá, tendré muchas cosas que contarte entonces y tu también tendrás algo que contarme a mí. Cuídate mucho mi sucesor, confío en ti y espero sigas mis consejos, recuerda:

"**Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama."**

**XXXX**

**N/A:** sé que es muy largo y seguro es tedioso de leer, pero espero, lo haya disfrutado y haya captado de él un gran mensaje o un poco de emotividad. La frase al final es importante decir es de el poeta **Louis Charles Alfred de Musset. **Seguro muchos no creen la actitud con la que he plantado a Kya ahora pero para este fic no me la pude imaginar como la madre perfecta ni un minuto.

Ojala se hayan enamorado de la canción con esto, tanto como yo lo hice. Dentro de poco vendrán mis próximas actualizaciones. Sugerencias o mensajes serán bienvenidos y cualquier pregunta háganmela que yo estaré encantada de responderla.

Espero este escrito sea digno de un review…

Se despide KATITABENDER.


End file.
